Cultivation Realms
There are three known realms to cultivation: the Mortal Realm, the Earth Realm, and the Heaven Realm which are further divided into three stages. Unbeknownst to the majority of cultivators, beyond the Heaven Realm lies the Immortal Realm with an additional 9 stages. Generally, cultivators can open up to 99 spirit channels, in which then they’d be considered a genius. However, 99 spirit channels is not the limit, as there have been cases where a cultivator opened the 100th spirit channel and managed to advance to Channel Opening Level 10. Cultivation According to chapter 830: ‡: Grand Emperor is another name for Immortal Emperor Peak Stage. Because it is very hard to reach the this stage, people started calling it Grand Emperor Stage. †: Dao Emperor is another name for the Great Circle of Immortal Emperor Stage. To reach this stage is even harder than to become a Grand Emperor. Once the Immortal Emperor Peak Stage powerhouses start to resonate with their own dao, their strength will have a quantitative leap, thus reaching the Great Circle of Immortal Emperor. Because this leap also happens in the powerhouse's insight of dao, this stage is referred as Dao Emperor. In other words: Immortal Emperor Early Stage > Immortal Emperor Middle Stage > Immortal Emperor Late Stage > Immortal Emperor Peak Stage (Grand Emperor) > Great Circle of Immortal Emperor (Dao Emperor) Information Mortal Realm ''' * '''Channel Openning - Is the stage where cultivators start opening spirit channels. The more spirit channels one opens, the stronger they’ll grow and the further they’ll be able to advance in their cultivation. * Spirit Building * Transcending Mortality - When one reaches the extreme mortal stage he will form a spiritual ring inside their body. Earth Realm ''' * '''Yuan Dan - When one advances to the yuan dan stage he will create a golden core of elemental energy. * True Lake - When one advances to the true lake stage his golden core will shatter and form a huge lake of elemetal energy. * Nihility God Heaven Realm ''' * '''True God - In order to advance from the Nihility God Stage to the True God Stage, one must overcome the Heavenly Tribulation trial, in which many thick lightning bolts from the heavens strike down on the cultivator undergoing the trial. * Worldly Immortal - One must overcome the Wordly Immortal Heavenly Tribulation in order to advance from the True God Stage to the Worldly Immortal Stage. * Earthly Immortal - One must overcome the Earthly Immortal Heavenly Tribulation in order to advance from the Worldly Immortal Stage to the Earthly Immortal Stage. Immortal Realm ''' * '''Heavenly Immortal - One must overcome the Heavenly Immortal Tribulation in order to advance from the Earthly Immortal Stage to the Heavenly Immortal Stage. During the Heavenly Immortal Stage, a cultivator will typically form an Immortal Lattice by using Immortal Lattice Stones (AKA blackstone) to condense into an Immortal Lattice. The strength of an Immortal Lattice depends on the number of Immortal Lattice Stones used and the degree of condensation. * Golden Immortal * Xuan (Profound) Immortal * Grand Yi Immortal - Also called Grand Yi Celestial. * Grand Zhi Immortal - Also Called True Paramount Celestial Monarch. * Grand Luo Immortal - Also called Grand Luo Heavenly Celestial. * Immortal King -''' * 'Immortal Reverent -' * 'Immortal Emperor -' '''God Domain *'Nascent God -' *'Heavenly God -' *'God Monarch -' *'Worldly God -' *'God King -'